Decode
by Roonil.Love
Summary: When two best friends wind up in Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year, all sort of things begin to happen... Travel with them on this gripping journey of two friends as they travel through time, discover love, laugh so hard it hurts, and cope with death...


**Alyssa (Uh-liss-suh)'s perspective:**

I cursed as I threw my bag containing all of my text books downon the floor of my room. I plopped myself down on my bed, and my cat, Gibby, jumped onto my stomach, with a loud meow. I angrily shoved him off, and then (feeling stupid for talking to an animal, but I was so mad, didn't care) apologized, remembering it wasn't his fault.

I had had a terrible day at school. And, the year had only _just_ started, I went to a private school, so we started in August instead of September like most public schools. My day had been dramatic, full of name-calling, cussing, _and_ injuries, I can't even imagine going to a _normal _school, let alone this place! With a chuckle to myself I wondered what it would be like to go to Hogwarts.

Lifting my tired, frustrated self off of my black comforter, I grabbed Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the fourth book in my favorite series. I grabbed my mp3 player off my table as I settled into my seat, unfolding the dogeared page of the book.

When My Chemical Romance started blaring through the Slytherin green headphones of mine, I smiled and pressed them into my ears.

Back at Hogwarts, with Harry, the year had just started. I nearly growled in jealousy, they could go to Hogwarts, they could do _magic_, so what if they had to deal with Voldemort? (Ooh, I said it! I'm so bad!) Us, in the Muggle world had to deal with...Muggle stuff? Ah, well, whatever, I had to deal with school drama! I'd rather meet Voldemort! (Actually, I'd rather meet him than do a lot of things, I love Voldie!)

I was pathetic... Jealous. Jealous of _fictional characters._ I "hmph"ed to myself.

_I still wanted to go to Hogwarts..._

And then, that's when it happened. The pages of my book fluttered, my heart pounded rapidly. The world spun, my insides felt like they were being turned inside out and pulled in various directions. My head began to throb, and I cried out. Is this what it felt like to apparate?

And, then, just as soon as it had began, it was over and I was at a stand-still. I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I'd closed.

Slowly, I peered through my lashes, I was confused, and blinked my eyes shut hard, I thought that maybe my contacts had blurred... But, no...

It was, it had to be it, it was... Looking over to my side, where brown eyes met hazel, I murmured, "The Great Hall..."

–

**Athena (Uh-thee-nuh)'s perspective:**

I ran into my room and threw all my stuff into my "special corner". School drama really got on my nerves sometimes. Some people don't realize that life could be bitch. Oh, well.

I grabbed my favorite Harry Potter book and my iPod, and jumped out my window. Running over to the swing set, I sat down and began listening to "It's Not A Fashion Statement It's a Deathwish". I turned to where I left off in my book, and began to read. I was currently on book four, Goblet of Fire. The chapter was about the Yule Ball, and the events around that time. Everyone's life there is so drama free. What I would do for a drama free day almost every day. _I wish I could go to Hogwarts._

The wind began to pick up and the swing began swaying dangerously. I looked around to see the swing getting dangerously close to the fence. With a few seconds to spare I jumped off iPod and book in hand. In a split second I felt like sick to my stomach and my body ached all over. Landing on the ground I look over to see my best friend Alyssa staring at the room in front of us. Simultaneously we both said, "The Great Hall".

–

**Alyssa's perspective:**

"Oh my God...," I trailed off as me and Athena's eyes met once again. We were in the Great Hall...as in _Hogwarts_. I sat there, in utter shock at our findings, we lay upon the floor of the rise in the Great Hall. The table where the professor's sat lined against the back of the wall in front of a huge stain glass window depicting the Hogwarts' crest, the house animals... badger for Hufflepuff, eagle for Ravenclaw, lion for Gryffindor... Serpent for Slytherin...

A large podium sat in the middle of the stage-like area, and thin man with white hair and beard so long, he could tuck it into his belt, if he were wearing one. He was in robes of midnight blue, in a sparkling pointed hat of the same color. He smiled down kindly at my best friend and I.

"Hello," he said in a cool, clear voice. I shivered, I was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, talking to Albus Dumbledore...

Athena (always more outgoing than myself) grinned at him like an old man asking a little girl, "Would you like some candy...?" (I chuckled lightly to myself at my analogy) when Athena said, "O-M-Gee-Way... You've got to be kidding me... Alyssa! It's Dumbledore!"

Too stunned to say barely anything, I stuttered, "Um, oh, uh, yeah, that's him all right... That's him..."

Professor Dumbledore continued to smile (pedophilia...? Just kidding, he's gay.) at us in a rather old-fashioned manner. Maybe it seemed old fashioned because it was chivalrous. I'd always been under the impression that chivalry was gone, dead for a long, long time now...

"Oh? So, you know who I am? Good, good, we can pardon introductions... Well, of course, we're all aware of who you two are. We've been waiting your arrival for _quite_ some time now... We're all very surprised that you decided to, eh... _drop_ in?" he began, with a chuckle.

I grimaced, and turned to Athena, I said in a voice I hoped the professor's aged ears wouldn't hear, "The man's off his rocker, he is."

Athena snorted, and I laughed a tiny laugh until I saw his expression. He looked amused. He'd heard me... Great.

Ignoring my little outburst, Athena asked, "We?"

With a long, thin hand he gestured to the tables behind us, that (until that moment) I had thought unoccupied.

Each table was filled with students in all black robes, sporting pins indicating their house. The first table, with gold and scarlet markings on the pupils' chests, was Gryffindor. The second, of blue and bronze, was Ravenclaw, the next being Hufflepuff (pins of yellow and black) and, finally, Slytherin, green and silver.

"Uh...," I trailed off, speechless yet again.

"Oh my God, it's... _Harry freakin' Potter! … _Forgive me, but...

_You're Harry freakin' Potter_

_You don't understand_

_you're a legend, man_

—_to us all_

_Every son and daughter..._

Feeling incredibly stupid I joined in with, "SAFE!" and then stopped her from making an even bigger fool of herself. I gave her a look with cut eyes, trying to get her to shut her mouth.

"TONKS!" I shrieked at her using her nickname. I called her Tonks, because that was the nickname of her choosing. We can't help our nerdiness. Ha, but, she loved Tonks, so, that's what I called her. She called me Bella. I had a very _"Lestrange"_ (Ha ha ha, that was so not funny!) obsession with her.

–

**Athena's perspective:**

I looked around at the tables and saw Harry sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. _God she is so annoying, _I thought as she was laughing at me staring at Harry.

"Oh my God, it's... _Harry freakin' Potter! _… Forgive me, but...

_You're Harry freakin' Potter,_

_You don't understand,_

_You're a legend, man_

—_to us all_

_Every son and daughter,_

_SAFE!_"

I sang with Lyssa joining with me on the, "safe" part. When I saw she was giving me the "shut the hell up" look, I stopped abruptly.

"TONKS!"

Looking around the Great Hall, everyone was staring at me like I had something on my face. I silently laughed to myself then gazed back over to Dumbledore.

"Well now that your done singing that hideous song, would you like to be sorted?"

"Yes!" me and Lyssa screamed at the same time.

Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared out of no where and led us both up to the front. She conjured up a stool and the Sorting Hat.

"I don't have song ready," That hat mumbled, quite embarrassed that it was called on such short notice. Professor McGonagall whipped around and asked, "Who's going first?"

**All right, my bitches! Thanks for reading this amazing first chapter! This is a co-written story by me and my best friend in the whole world, Athena, otherwise known as Tonks. She writes her perspective, just to let you know. XD So, thanks for reading! We should be updating soon, I think... You can find this same story on her profile. She's listed in FF under, "degrasiforever" yes, she's smart enough to spell it wrong, because she's just a genius like that. Ha, well, reviews are love, my dears, make me love you!**

**-Bella**


End file.
